This invention generally relates to centrifugal compressors and more particularly to an improved method for electronically detecting the occurrence of surge in a centrifugal compressor driven by an electric motor, based on the measured rates of change of the discharge pressure and motor current.
Surge is an unwanted phenomenon in centrifugal compressors which occurs when the fluid flow rate through the compressor is suddenly reduced. When the flow rate is reduced to a point below a predetermined required minimum flow rate, fluid collects at the compressor discharge port and as the fluid collects, the fluid pressure at the discharge port increases until surge occurs. During the occurrence of surge, the direction of fluid flow is reversed and the built up fluid is flowed back into the compressor.
Surge is undesirable for a number of reasons. Compressor surge produces unstable fluid flow within the compressor and loud noise, and also increases the amount of heat generated by the compressor. Frequently, one of the consequences of surge is damage to compressor component parts.
One conventional way of avoiding surge is by increasing the fluid flow rate through the compressor inlet. Although surge is avoided by increasing the flow rate through the compressor inlet, such increased capacity for this compressor operation negatively affects the cost of compressor operation.
As an alternative to sacrificing compressor efficiency by increasing the inlet flow rate, mechanical means for avoiding the occurrence of surge have been developed. One such conventional mechanical means for avoiding the occurrence of surge is a mechanical differential pressure switch located in a switch tube or housing. Such known pressure differential switches include a pair of spaced apart contacts located in the housing. When the pressure differential between the ends of the switch housing is at a pressure level indicative of the occurrence of surge, the pressure differential causes the contacts to close and thereby provide an indication to a compressor operator that a surge condition is present. When the compressor surges, a valve is opened to adjust the fluid flow through the compressor and thereby take the compressor out of surge.
It is difficult for compressor operators to precisely set the gap between the contacts in known pressure differential switches. Additionally, the sensitivity of the contacts decreases over time. Moreover, such differential switches and other mechanically actuated surge detection means, usually do not prevent the compressor from going into deep surge once surge is detected.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. It is important to provide a reliable method for taking a compressor out of the surge condition to prevent compressor damage. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.